Regrets
by Grayson-16
Summary: Everyone makes bad decisions; some we regret more than others. Nightwing knows he's in the wrong, but does he regret making the decision that he did.


**A/N:** I don't know what inspired me to write this story, but I'm rather happy with it. I recently realized that, like most fans of a specific character, I tend to think of my favorite as infallible, and not prone to making bad decisions; but that doesn't do them justice. So I decided to write a story about Nightwing where he was doing something "wrong", but also write it in a way that explains his reasoning for it. I don't condone what he has done in my story; I only try to make the reader understand why he has done it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, Batman, blah, blah, blah; property of DC Comics.

**Regrets**

I feel the bed shift under her weight, as she quietly gets out of bed, and starts getting dressed. She knows I'm a lite sleeper, and that it wakes me every time, but I pretend to remain asleep; because neither of us wants to have the inevitable conversation that will ensue if I don't. We both know that what we are doing is wrong, and that if it ever gets out, we will be hurting a lot of people; so we don't need to talk about it.

But why does everything we do have to always be about everyone else? Are we ever going to be allowed to think about what makes us happy? Well, maybe not happy, but what makes our lives a little bit more liveable. We sacrifice so much of ourselves on a daily basis, protecting the world from evils that would make most run for the hills. We see death and destruction on the scale that only those who have gone through war would understand; and yet we are expected to live up to the high standards that our friends, families, and the public hold us too.

We are not allowed to have flaws, or vices. We are not allowed to fall from grace; and if we do, we are shunned, and abandoned by our peers.

And that's why I pretend to be asleep every time she leaves; and why she sneaks out before dawn.

It's why we try to avoid each other when in public; and why we work so well together when we have too. Because we both understand.

We know that if the news of our 'liaisons' was ever found out by our peers, there would be severe repercussions. We would probably both lose our respective positions on the various teams we are parts of, as well as the respect of many of our peers.

Then there are the personal repercussions that we would face, which would complicate both our lives even more.

I doubt her husband would be as forgiving of her as she has been about his cheating.

I doubt my, on again/off again, girlfriend would be very forgiving about my having an affair with her good friend.

But none of that matters to us right now; we'll face that mountain when we get to it. For now we are both content with the status quo.

Secret messages sent to each other to arrange our meetings at my apartment in Bludhaven; not the one that everyone knows about, the secret one I have on the other side of town, registered under an alias. The one she has a key too. The one she sneaks out of each morning before sun rise, while I pretend to be asleep.

We both know that what we are doing is wrong, but so what; it's the only thing keeping us both sane these days. We are under more stress than any one person should be allowed to handle, and this one thing, this one wrong thing, is the only thing keeping us from breaking and possibly doing something drastic.

We know that there is no love between us; not the romantic kind, anyways. We know that this is simply lust and a need for physical closeness. And we know that at some point we will stop this with no hurt feelings between us. But for know, we can't stop; we need this to keep going.

We don't talk about it, because we both know that if we do, it will change everything, and we'll be forced to make a decision about where we go from here.

So I'm surprised when I feel the bed shift again, as she sits down on the edge; she never sits on the bed, once she starts getting ready to leave. But still, I continue to pretend to be asleep, even though she knows I'm awake.

"Dick." She says, surprising me for the second time. "I'm pregnant."

I open my eyes to see her sitting at the edge of the bed, with her back to me, and facing the far wall. "Is it mine?" I ask, realizing how insulting, and stupid that sounds after her confession.

"You know it's yours." She replies. "I haven't slept with him in months; he's too busy running around with his newest bimbo."

I lean back, and rub my eyes with my hands, sighing. "So what are we going to do?" I ask, and immediately realize that I just said 'we'. It's the first time either of us have ever even referred to us as a we.

"I'm keeping it." She says. "I've wanted a child for so long, and I wasn't going to get one with him." She turns to face me, and I can see tears in her eyes. "You don't have to be involved; it's already complicated as it is. His pride will not allow him to publicly admit that I cheated on him; so he'll claim the child is his, and support us. No one will ever know except for the three of us. I just thought you should know about it."

I sit up, and slide over to sit next to her. "Maybe this is a sign that we need to come clean about everything." I say, trying not to look at her face, because I know seeing her cry will cloud my mind, and right now I need to be focused to say what I need to say. "Maybe it's time for us to 'pay the piper' so to speak."

"What good will that do anyone?" She asks. "We'll just hurt so many people."

"Yeah. But at least the truth will be out there; there won't be any more secrets." I say.

She sighs, and leans against my shoulder, her long blond hair, tickling my back.

"No matter what happens, I'll be right here for you and our child." I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, and pulling her closer to me. "You won't have to go through this alone, Dinah."

**THE END**

**A/N:** In case anyone was wondering, Dinah is Black Canary.


End file.
